Rainbow Colored Unicorn
by SlashyDrunkard
Summary: Mickey and Ian accidently watch a few episodes of RuPaul's Drag Race and get ideas.


My first Ian x Mickey fic. I hope I did well! Please let me know what you think! 3

* * *

An empty Gallagher house is such a rare occurrence that Ian actually turns down the week long family camping trip up north in Michigan. It's the perfect opportunity to actually fuck Mickey in a bed for once.

Mickey's simply beside himself in excitement when Ian lets him know what's up, even though Mickey would never admit it openly. Ian can tell the boy is excited because during their entire shift Mickey repeatedly talks about their plans and how he wants to pick up some good, skunky weed after work.

It makes Ian smile.

The end of the work day can't come soon enough. By the time Ian and Mickey make it to the Gallagher house they're too damn horny to even begin to consider what else they want to do for the night.

They're ripping each other's shirts off before they can even make it up the stairs. Mickey's yanking him down the hallway and into a room Ian knows isn't his room, but his brain is too foggy with lust that he can't bring himself to care.

Mickey kisses him, hungry and sloppy with much more tongue than Ian's used to. Hell, he's still unaccustomed to kissing Mickey. It feels odd because they rarely do it.

The thug shifts his jeans down to his thighs and he gives Ian a deep kiss before bending over what is clearly Fiona's bed. Her panties are scattered all over the bed with a few bras here and there. She must have had an issue picking the "hottest" underwear for the trip.

Ian suddenly feels grossed out, watching Mickey fling the underwear away from him.

"Mickey, this is my sister's room. We can't fuck in here," Ian says as he begins to rebuckle his belt.

"Come on firecrotch, we're fucking here and now," Mickey eases up from the bed and grabs Ian by the belt before the redhead can buckle it. He slips the belt off and has Ian's jeans unzipped, all with one hand. Ian's cock bounces out almost cartoonishly when Milkovich slides Ian's undies down, making them both chuckle. Mickey takes a moment to marvel at Ian's cock, generously endowed, a tempting droplet of pre-cum pooled at the tip. Mickey smears the cum away with the pad of his thumb and grins cockily at Ian before bringing the thumb up to his mouth, sucking the salty sweet liquid off.

Ian shivers in soul stirring lust. Mickey's never been hotter. "We can't do this here, Mickey. My bedroom is down the hallw-" Ian can't even finish his sentence because Mickey's got his cock in a tight squeeze, jerking him quickly.

"You're telling me you've never fucked in your sibling's room?" Mickey asks, his voice low and husky. He says it like it's normal to want to fuck in your older sister's room, which doesn't surprise Ian because, shit, this is Mickey after all.

Ian laughs and then yanks his jeans down to his ankles. "Bend over so we can get this weird shit over with."

Mickey's laughter is deep and warm like a familiar place Ian's been to a million times over.

Having Mickey on his hands and knees in a bed is definitely new for Ian, especially Fiona's bed for christ's sake! It actually adds a shade of excitement to the mix, which is probably what Mickey was going for. They've fucked pretty much everywhere. Behind dumpsters, inside a Burger King bathroom, in the back of the library where they store old government documents. It just suddenly strikes Ian a little odd that they've rarely ever had sex on an actual mattress.

Milkovich gets Ian's dick hardest when he pushes back on it needily and when he starts to dip his back and perk his pale ass in the air. It only lasts for a few moments, but Ian loves these extremely rare opportunities to see a glimpse of the pillow biting, cock hungry whore he knows Mickey to be.

Fucking Mickey is somewhat of a game to Ian now. Sure he gets off, and fuck, the other boy's ass feels like heaven around his cock, but Ian likes to thrust as quickly as he can and see how many of those gorgeous seconds he can pull out of Mickey when he lets out a strangled gasp. He especially likes the ones where Mickey squeals; it's an almost high pitched cry that Ian can sometimes fuck out of him if he does it hard and deep enough. Ian typically cums right after that, because that's simply as good as it gets.

They fuck only once because Ian wants to be sure he can perform later.

Once fully dressed, they horseplay down the stairs until they're in the kitchen. Ian's a bit sore and breathless from Mickey's playful punches, but he's happy and can't take his eyes off of him.

They bake some cookies and Mickey fries up the chicken wings they nicked from the Kash & Grab earlier. Ian muses while he watches Mickey move about the kitchen like he's home, giving Ian various orders: Grab the Lawry's Seasoned Salt, the flour, a zip-lock bag, what the fuck are you staring at?

Ian laughs because he loves riling Mickey up, but also because he's seeing a side of the boy he's not ever seen before. Domestic Mickey is outrageously cute.

Chocolate chip cookies, fried chicken and beer is pretty much better than any heaven Ian's heard of. To push it to the next level they even partake in some damn good weed that has them both swimming with pleasure.

"I feel like a fucking Lisa Frank rainbow colored unicorn," Ian mutters after they give up on playing Halo and Gears of War. Ian switches to a random channel showing commercials. It's not like it matters, they're both too high to pay much attention to anything for more than a few seconds. The two of them seem to melt into the sofa like puddles of goo.

Mickey laughs at this. "You're such a fucking faggot." He slaps Ian's shoulder lazily with the back of his hand.

"Says the one that takes dick in his ass."

"Fuck you... Say 'takes dick in his ass' again."

"Takes dick in his ass," Ian repeats, chuckling, lolling his head over to eye Mickey. "You're fucking high as a kite man."

"Look who's talking. I bet you can't even get it up to fuck me." Mickey's grabbing at Ian's crotch, his fingers searching for Ian's flaccid penis.

"Oh? Let's see then." Ian unzips his pants and they both watch his cock flop over the zipper pathetically. Ian jerks it a bit, closing his eyes and licking his lips. He's rock hard in seconds. He actually hasn't felt harder in ages. Mickey takes his pants off as well, revealing his already hardened dick. Mickey's erection sits up sharply, pointing up at a higher angle than Ian's, which the redhead always finds sort of cute for some reason.

"Fuck, I'm hard as hell," Ian breathes out, jerking his own cock as he eyes Mickey.

"It's the weed. Gets you horny."

Ian's confused, "Then why did you bet that I couldn't get it up?"

Mickey shrugged, laughing, "An excuse to get our cocks out... what the hell is that?" Mickey points at the TV screen, aghast.

Ian had all but forgotten the television was on, but when he see's what Mickey points at, he can't help but burst into a fit of laughter.

"That's RuPaul man!"

"RuPaul? Da fuck is a RuPaul?"

"She's a drag queen."

Mickey stops jerking suddenly, his face twisted in a disgusted expression. "Why are all those men putting on make-up?"

"Because they're fucking drag queens. How do you not know this exists?"

The dark haired boy stares at the screen, watching as the men on the screen begin to transform into women. "It's fucking gross."

Ian rolls his eyes and reaches over to jerk Mickey, but the boy edges away, "Wait, what are they doing now?"

Laughter bubbles up through the redhead's throat when he sees the men on screen fully transformed, making their way down the runway. "I don't fucking know Mickey, I've never watched it before." Ian leans closer and tests a kiss on Mickey's neck. When the boy doesn't flinch away, Ian pushes closer, flickering out a tongue to taste the soft skin there.

"So it's like a competition or something?" Mickey says, ignoring Ian's attempts at seduction. The younger teen sighs, glancing down at Mickey's cock, disappointed to see it completely and utterly flaccid now. Ian flops back into his seat and stares at the screen, annoyed.

It's surprising how quickly three episodes of RuPaul's Drag Race can steal three hours away from you and how they can certainly take away the sting of missed opportunities for sex. Ian doesn't realize he's actually begun forming favorites until he throws a fist in the air when Jiggly Caliente is finally sent home.

"Fuck! About damn time. She's overstayed her fucking welcome!" Mickey says as he stands up and starts for the kitchen. "I'm getting a beer, you want one?"

Ian glances up, nodding, "Yeah, sure." A shocking flash of pink and yellow catches Ian's eye, the colors sticking up through the side of Mickey's pants. "Hey Mickey... what's that in your pants?"

The thug looks down to his front, shrugging his shoulders, "What?"

Ian points lazily towards the boy's backend, "Behind you. There's something pink inside your pants."

"Fuck off, Gallagher," Mickey says, chuckling. He strides over to the fridge and fishes out two cold beers by their necks.

Ian bolts up from his seat. "I'm being serious. Look, turn around."

Mickey rolls his eyes and does as asked if only to amuse Ian. Ian yanks at the pink fabric tucked in Mickey's jeans and can hardly contain the laughter welling up in his chest. He holds the pair of girl undies out, outstretching the pink fabric, outlined with yellow. "You had my sister's panties in there!"

The other boy cocked his mouth sideways before shrugging, "Must of got stuck in my pants when you were fucking me in your sister's bed." He says it like it's supposed to shock Ian, or make him uncomfortable, but it does neither. The theme song to RuPaul's Drag Race hums in the background and suddenly Ian's got an idea. He pushes the panties down to Mickey's crotch, trying to get a rough idea of what they'd look like on him.

"Da hell are you doing?" Mickey yelps, jumping back, almost dropping one of the beers in his hands.

"Wondering..."

"Wondering the fuck about what?"

Ian grins darkly, pulling at the elastic band of Fiona's panties with his thumbs. "Why don't you try these on?"

Mickey's eyes widen and he's so speechless he has to walk away.

Ian laughs as he follows his lover back to the couch, flopping right beside him. "Come on, don't you think it'll be kinda sexy?"

"What's so sexy about a dude dressing up in women's undergarments?" Mickey barks, rolling his eyes before twisting off the top of his beer and taking a long gulp.

Ian shrugs, looking back at the tv as another Drag Race episode begins. "I dunno. This show's got me thinking about it."

Mickey takes another long drink and belches loudly. "Fuck that. You can keep your sick fantasies to yourself."

The red haired teenager narrowed his eyes and sunk back into the sofa. "Yeah? What about the time you wanted me to piss on you? That wasn't sick?"

Mickey pauses, giving Ian a sidelong stare, "That was different."

Ian bursts into laughter, "Bullshit, Mickey!"

For a moment it seems as though Milkovich begins to consider it when his eyes move from the tv screen back to the panties in Ian's hands. But then he shakes his head, muttering, "Fuck off - I'm not dressing up in girl's underwear."

Defeated, Ian tosses the undies onto the coffee table and pouts a bit. At first the idea hadn't seemed all that important, but then the more he thinks about it, the hotter it the fantasy becomes.

Mickey Milkovich in ladies' underwear.

His cock fills with blood just picturing it, which takes Ian by surprise because he's never really had any sort of attraction to women or feminine things. He likes men for their masculinity and toughness. Seeing a delicate piece of pink fabric on Mickey seems like the last thing that would rock Ian's socks.

"What if I did it first? Would you do it then?" Ian says, rubbing himself through his jeans.

Mickey arches his eyebrow and chuckles, "Are you really that fucking serious about this?"

Ian grins, "Yeah, I think so. It seems kinda hot. I just wanna try it once, Mickey!"

The look on Mickey's face all but proves he's beginning to break.

Ian hurries to Fiona's room and digs through her drawers, finding the sexiest pair of underwear he can find. A black lace G-string and a matching bra catches his attention and he laughs wildly, shaking his head.

Mickey's never gonna wear this.

He snatches up the pieces and grabs a few others for himself and rushes back downstairs before Mickey has a chance to change his mind.

"No! Nope. Hell no!" Mickey shouts when Ian drops the black lace G-String and bra on the coffee table. "I'm seriously not wearing those."

Ian shrugs. "Just remember the next time you want me to piss on you, or do some crazy shit like cum on your food or shove some fucking anal beads up your ass, remember I won't do it because you're too much of a pussy to wear some panties!"

Mickey slams his beer down on the table and bolts up from his seat. "Fuck it!" Milkovich begins to pull his clothes off, glaring at Ian. "You owe me for this, big time."

Ian grins, satisfaction humming all over him like the summer sun.

Ian's in his bra and panties in no time. His cock is too erect to stay confined in the panties. Plus, the lack of support has the tip of his cock inching out of the elastic band. Mickey's eyes stay trained on the swollen tip sticking out of the pink panties and Ian can tell it's turning him on.

"Feels like I got a damn wedgy." Mickey with black lace is surprisingly hotter than Ian could imagine. His pale, milk white cheeks look absolutely delicious against the black fabric. The G-String has little to no support in the front, so the boy's balls dangle from the side and leaves nothing to the imagination thanks to the lace being completely see-through. The bra admittedly looks silly, but Ian touches the garment anyways, groping at Mickey's breast as if there's enough there to fill the bra.

"So what do you think?" Mickey grumbles as Ian touches him all over, searching the boy's eyes.

"I love it," Ian breathes, pulling Mickey close. He spreads his hands on Mickey's back and kisses him. His mouth is so damn warm and moist; he tastes like beer and a hint of chocolate from their cookies. Ian nibbles on Mickey's bottom lip while his hands travel down the shorter boy's back, stopping to squeeze Mickey's ass cheeks. Ian smacks both cheeks red and then sneaks a quick finger into Mickey's hole.

The thug's hands are on Ian's hips now, staying still as the redhead's slender finger breaks through his entrance with little effort.

"You're still wet and loose from last time," Ian marvels when he pulls his fingers out and they're slick with old lube and probably cum. He hears Mickey's breathing hitch and it makes Ian so fucking horny he could cry. He pushes Mickey towards the bed. The dark haired one assumes the usual position with his back facing Ian. Mickey sinks to his knees on the sofa and gives Gallagher a cheeky grin.

"You're a freak."

"Says the one that likes to be peed on."

"Oh come on, it was that one time, fuck! Will I ever live it down?"

"It was twice, and no, you won't," Ian replies with laughter in his voice.

Mickey's ass looks ten times better in lingerie, and he's already got a nice looking butt to begin with. Ian pulls the thin piece of fabric cutting through the crack of Mickey's ass and takes a sniff. The results are mixed. It smells undeniably like Mickey, but there's a hint of Fiona that disturbs him. Nonetheless, he shifts the thin fabric to the side, hooking it over one of Mickey's plump asschecks.

Now, if there's one thing that can get Mickey moaning, it's rimming. It's pretty much his weakness, that, and earlobe biting.

Ian spreads Mickey open and dips inside, tonguing at the boy's hole, feeling his cock throb painfully in Fiona's pink panties when he feels Mickey clench his hole tight. Ian gently tongues the entrance, coaxing it open with slow deliberate flicks of his tongue. Mickey is beginning to squirm, arching his ass in the air. Soon enough he'll be moaning.

"Good?" Ian asks, even though he knows Mickey won't answer. He continues licking at his lover, placing his lips over the muscle ring and open mouth kisses the thug's asshole.

That brings Mickey over the edge.

"Fuck!" Mickey cries out, his hands clenching at the sofa fabric.

"You like it?" Ian says, his breath hot on Mickey's open and willing hole.

"What do you fucking think, Sherlock?"

Ian chuckles and continues his work. He tests some soft teething of Mickey's cheeks, leaving tiny red marks on the boy's pale ass. Ian pushes the globes of fat back and forth, watching as Mickey's entrance clenches and unclenches, spasming in blatant lust. It's simply divine.

He doesn't bother to tell Mickey he's going to fuck him; it's pretty obvious when Ian spits on his hole and then on his own cock. Ian leaves the pink panties on, but hooks the leg of the undergarment over his rock hard dick. He sinks into Mickey easily, slick with his spit and the old lube from before. Mickey lets out a small sigh and then a strangled moan when Ian plunges to the hilt. The boy sits there for a moment to give Mickey time to adjust to his girth. Ian feels as though Mickey's ass will swallow him whole, but at the same time he can't seem to get deep enough. He pushes forward as hard as he can, forcing his cock only a smidgen deeper.

Ian can feel Mickey squeezing around his dick, so Ian hardens his own cock in response, making his cock jump inside Mickey. He keeps the pulsation up until he can't take anymore. Ian's fucking him raw and without mercy, not that Mickey ever asks for anything but. He's giving it to him rough and fast, holding onto the bra strap and caressing the lace panties Mickey wears. It's insanely hot knowing Mickey's cock and balls are confined to the fabric, no matter how poorly of a job they're doing at making that happen.

Mickey's moaning full on now, which is a first. Typically Mickey's quiet - maybe the occasional grunt. This drives Ian absolutely mad and he's unloading himself into Mickey. He falls onto Mickey's back and lets off his last spurt. It's all so delicious and soul-stirring. The dark haired boy's back is covered in sweat, mixing in with the sweat on Ian's face as he takes a moment to rest his head and to breathe.

"You're really horny today," Mickey says, chuckling. Ian's ear is on his back and he can hear Mickey's heart beating quickly, but finally slowing down.

"Can't help it, you're so fucking hot in this G-String." Ian moves to slip out of Mickey, but his lover protests.

"Stay where you are Gallagher. I didn't come yet!"

Ian laughs, and even though he's tired and beginning to go soft, he starts to fuck Mickey again.

Thank god for the resilience of youth.

Ian slips his hands into Mickey's panties and jerks him as he slams his hips forward and fucks him properly once more. They carry this on with Ian fucking him so god damn well and with the redhead's hands jerking him. Mickey's roping semen all over the couch in a few short moments, covering Ian's hands as well.

"Oh fuck Mickey, why didn't you tell me you were close?"

"I didn't know I was fucking close until it started happening."

"That's sick! Debbie and Carl sit on this couch!"

"Are you fucking kidding right now? We're fucking on your family's couch in Fiona's bra and panties and you want to complain about me shooting my load on the sofa? Fuck off!"

Ian considers this, looking around the room and suddenly aware of how fucked up and weird this would look to anyone walking in. "Fair enough."

They quickly clean up and tuck Fiona's underwears back in her drawer. They finished the rest of the night jerking off and watching RuPaul's Drag Race, laughing at Ru's lame jokes and pondering the meaning of words like "Fishy" and "Reading".

It's nearly four a.m. by the time they grow tired enough to go to sleep. With a bit of convincing, Mickey stays the night with Ian in his bed, though he makes Ian promise he won't try to spoon him in the night.

"I promise," Ian says, shutting off the bedside lamp.

Sometime through the night Ian turns over, turning his back to Mickey. Neither of them says a word when Mickey shifts close and wraps a tell-tale arm around Ian's torso. Ian smiles and rests a hand on top of Mickey's, sated and happy.

The End


End file.
